Leona Stone
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: Voldemort erased all of Alexandra Potter's memories. Now she is Leona Stone; an orphan at a horrible home, fighting to protect her family. The wizarding world has proclaimed her dead, and everyone has given up hope. Until Dumbledore goes to a horrible orphanage to meet a young witch, and discovers a girl who looks identical to Alexandra and no memories. Is she still the same girl?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:if you recognize it, it probable belongs to j.k. rowling

June 25th, Saving Grace Clinic, little hangleton

Dear diary,

I think this is what you're supposed to write. I've never had a diary. Or maybe I have had many. I cannot remember. I think I'm fourteen, though I might be thirteen or fifteen. My name might be Elizabeth, or Lilac. The names Peter, Tom, Rita, Cedric, Lily, and James feel familiar. But I don't think any belong to me. I could have blonde hair, or black. I think it's red. That, or I knew many people with red hair in my past. Nurse Alicia says that they will call me Jane Doe. She is a nice lady, nurse Alicia. She was the one who gave me my journal. It is a rather pretty journal; it's dark purple with a magenta band and a light purple book marker. She encouraged me to write down my feelings and memories. Thinks that I have amnesia. But that's one thing I don't understand. If I have truly lost ALL of my memories why do I know how to read and write? To talk? To walk? Proper manners like please and thank you, and proper capitalization? How do I know how to count? How do I know about flowers and birds and mums and dads and siblings and soda and candy and soup and swimming and all sorts of things? Why am I not reduced to the slobbering, pooping, babbling, baby I surely was so many years ago? But then again, even if I had my memories, I wouldn't remember learning how to walk or talk. Yet I still could. Maybe amnesia is like that. I wonder where my parents are. Or why I was found tied to a gravestone with a slightly burned, wand like stick. The doctors have theories of course. Their initial thought was that my guardians were abusive, and had decided to kill me. I was using the oddly shaped stick for protection. Then they did a DNA test and found out nothing. Nobody in their system matched my DNA. They went door to door asking, but nobody recognized me. Dr. Swanson himself even asked Clara, the owner of the tattoo place, but she swore that she had never seen me in my life. Doctor found this rather fishy considering the tattoo on my left forearm. Then again, the tattoo itself is rather fishy. It's a skull with a snake coming out of it. It appears burned on, rather than inked in. I'm not sure how I know this, considering I apparently have no memories. Great, Nurse Sophie is on duty today. I have to go now before she force feeds me cauliflower.

-Jane Doe

Daily Prophet

June 27th, 1994

The Girl Who Lived reported missing!

The evening of June 24th, at six twenty three pm, she disappeared from the final task. The triwizard cup, a symbol of victory and triumph, has now been turned into one of sadness and horror as it was revealed to me exclusively, Rita skeeter, that the cup was not what it seemed. The cup transported our beloved heroine, along with Cecil Dingarooy, to a horrible graveyard. Cherry Dingell remembers pulling Alexandra behind a gravestone and cast a disillusion **(SP?)** charm on himself. It was reported that a hooded Deatheater grabbed Alexandra and tied her to a gravestone, before preforming a horrendous ritual to bring back You-Know-Who. I repeat, You-Know-Who is now in fact alive. Our brave Alexandra dueled him while Diggory stood, frozen in fear. He is above age yet he did nothing. When He Who Must Not Be Named used the torture curse on young Alexandra, age twelve, Clyde fainted. Next thing he knew it was daytime, and Alexandra was gone. The Deatheater and You-Know-Who were nowhere to be seen. Keep Alexandra in your prayers tonight, folks. Rita Skeeter, sighing off.

June 30th, Saving Grace Clinic, little hangleton

Dear journal,

I have decided that I like the term journal more than diary. Sense the last time I wrote, I have found out many things.

1\. My hair is long

2\. My hair is black

3\. My hair is messy

4\. I have green eyes

5\. I'm 4'10

6\. My new name is Leona Stone

7\. I'm rather skinny

8\. I hate chocolate

9\. I love coffee

10\. I love soda

11\. Tap water around here is unfit to drink

12\. In my former life, I liked red

13\. I disliked snakes

14\. I talked in secret code

15\. I liked to pass notes to my (friends? Enemies?)… people

I should probably explain some of these. The first five are obvious, I looked in a mirror, but the next couple might not be. They decided to call me Leona because of my necklace. It has a gold chain and the pendent is red with a black lion outline. Leona means lioness. They found me tied to a gravestone, and thought stone was cheerier than grave. Earlier today I had this strange flashback type thing. I was fingering my necklace when suddenly I saw something. A boy, some years older than me, with brown hair and blue-grey eyes was handing me this necklace. He was wearing a yellow shirt that said Diggory on the back with a picture of a badger below. In the background, I could hear cheering like we were at some kind of sporting event. I was wearing a red shirt, but I couldn't see the writing in the back. It was done in gold though. I saw Diggory's lips move as he latched the necklace, but for some reason I couldn't read his lips. Then I got a searing headache. But clearly I liked red, if I was wearing it and my gift's main color was red. Crumbled in my pocket was a note written in neat writing. Probably from a girl, because they tend to have smaller writing. Again, no idea how I know this. The note said: "Don't let the snakes get to you. You can do it A!" I guess A was my first initial. Below that in my writing was: "You're the best Hermy!" and even further down was the reply: "Don't call me Hermy!" On another note in sloppier writing was the message: "Beat Diggory and show Hufflepuff who is boss!" then below that in writing I once again recognized as my own: "Be nice to Cedric. And Hufflepuff is understandably upset." Then "Whatever you say mate. I swear you are too nice." So I guess whoever this "Hermy" is, is one of my friends. And now I know the first name of the boy who gave me the necklace. Cedric Diggory. I have no idea who Hufflepuff is though. Maybe we are referring to Cedric? I don't know. I must go now. Tomorrow they are moving me to an all-girls orphanage in London called "Kings Home for Girls." Apparently the owner's last name is king. I have to pack the clothing that the members of Little Hangleton have donated for me.

-Leona Stone

Daily Prophet

July 5th, 1994

Breakthrough in the Girl Who Is Missing case!

Albus Dumbledore has reason to believe that Alexandra Potter is at Kings Home for Girls, and orphanage in muggle London. When looking a the registration dates for the orphanage, he saw that an M. potter was listed as joining the orphanage on June 26th, two days after the third task. Though he has no reason why she is listed as M potter instead of A potter, Dumbledore is hopeful that he has found the missing girl. In other news, Alastair Moody, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger have all been called in for questioning on the location of Alexandra. Moody was found with a large supply of poly-juice potion along with a mysterious trunk that he refuses to open, Lupin is and old friend of Black who is still at large and after Alexandra, Hermione may be jealous after I wrote an article about Ronald's close friendship with Alexandra, and Cedric and Alexandra may have had a lovers spat. I repeat a lovers spat. Yes, that's right folks. Cedric Diggory and Alexandra Potter were dating. So whether Alexandra is locked in her professor's trunk, in a muggle orphanage, being held captive by her dad's ex best friend, has been killed by a raving (ex)boyfriend or a envious best friend, or is somewhere else entirely we must think of her tonight and hope that whoever took her faces the consequences. Rita skeeter, sighing off.

July 7th, Kings Home for Girls

Dear journal,

The strangest of strange men visited my orphanage yesterday. How odd that I have come to think of a place I barley know as my own. I don't like it very much, and I don't want it to be my own. I feel like a mother whose little boy turned into a murderer and drug addict. You don't want to claim the horrible man as your own, but you can't help but love the little boy turned stranger. The world isn't as black and white as many think it to be. Inside every serial killer is a loveable child, and in every loveable child a serial killer. Or maybe the world doesn't work like that at all. Either way, I don't think my case is like the case of the murderer. I have never loved this place. Back to the topic at hand, his companies were almost as strange. The man himself was wearing a blue suit jacket with orange stripes, a black dress shirt, and a pink tie. He was wearing black pants and had an extremely long white beard. Resting on his crooked nose were half-moon glasses. He had five companions. A man with balding red hair wearing a grey sweater, too-large green cargo pants, and brown working boots. A woman with grey hair wearing faded yellow dress that hung off of her and champagne colored heals. A man with greying sandy hair wearing a faded plaid over coat, a thin white dress shirt, black dress pants, and old looking loafers. Then there were two kids about my age, probably a little older. A girl, probably fourteen, with bushy brown hair wearing a black tank-top, denim shorts, and black heals. The final boy looked to be about fifteen, maybe fourteen with red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green and black striped shirt, grey corduroy pants, and brown flip-flops. I found this quite odd considering it is July. Then again, I wear warm clothing, but I have a more grave reason. Mrs. King freezes out the house where me and fourteen other girls live. There is talk about only accepting babies from now on, because there are so many of us older kids. Mrs. King, Mr. King, and their daughter Monica all live on the top floor. It is listed as a separate apartment, so she pays for warm water, central heating, and AC in the top floor. Where we live she pays for AC, and cold water. In the summer, she turns up the AC so high that we fantasize about spending our days in the smoldering heat. In the winter, she doesn't bother wasting the money. I'm not sure how I know, but I know that the winters here are brutal. I and the other residents will perish as surely as the sun will rise tomorrow. But, then again, the orphanage would have been closed by now if everyone who entered died. Nobody knows why she hates us orphans so much. Though I have only been here a week, I have heard many theories. Some say her mom was killed by orphans and her father died from depression in result. Or vice versa. Others say that she was one herself, and is bitter as a result. A few believe that she has extreme germ phobia and thinks we are so dirty we must be punished. I don't know what to believe. Wow, I sure tend to ramble a lot. Anywho, back to the odd people. I'm not quite sure what they wanted, Sofi opened the door. But according to her, they were looking for a girl by the name of Alexandra Potter, or possibly M. potter. Sofi explained that she wasn't aware of anyone by that name, but that they were free to look at Margret Porter and anyone else who was a Jane Doe. They met with Margret, and Benicia, and April, but refused to let them see me or May. She apparently gave them a questionnaire to fill out. I have it here so I can copy it down in my journal. I have to return it soon though.

Registration Form

Please fill out this form to be able to meet and interact with the child you are looking to foster

1) Name: Arthur Weasley

2) Occupation: ministry wor one of those museum workers

3) Annual salary: umm…

4) Mobile phone number: don't own a mobile phone. What is that exactly?

5) Home phone number: (555) 374-3739? Or is it (555) 769-1335?

6) Address: I would rather not say

7) Any criminal record: nope

8) Have you ever suffered severe depression: nope

9) Have you ever been to see a psychiatrist: what's that?

10) Do you currently have any children? If so, how many: seven

11) Are you married: yes

12) Pregnant: …no…

13) Have you left the country in the last month: no

14) Child you wish to see: not sure

15) What makes you qualified to foster this child: not sure

16) Did you graduate school when you were seventeen: yes

17) Did you seek out further education after that: no. why would I?

Registration Form

Please fill out this form to be able to meet and interact with the child you are looking to foster

1) Name: Ronald Weasley

2) Occupation: I'm only fourteen

3) Annual salary: again, fourteen

4) Mobile phone number: what's a mobile phone?

5) Home phone number: I don't know. I'm not even sure how a tell-thingy works

6) Address: the burrow

7) Any criminal record: well, not technically.

8) Have you ever suffered severe depression: I've been sad before

9) Have you ever been to see a psychiatrist: does my teacher count? She thinks she physic.

10) Do you currently have any children? If so, how many: no, sheesh. Still fourteen

11) Are you married: what is wrong with you guys?

12) Pregnant: ew

13) Have you left the country in the last month: no

14) Child you wish to see: my best friend, Alexandra Potter

15) What makes you qualified to foster this child: I don't want to foster her

16) Did you graduate school when you were seventeen: 14

17) Did you seek out further education after that: one four!

Registration Form

Please fill out this form to be able to meet and interact with the child you are looking to foster

1) Name: Minerva McGonagall

2) Occupation: teacher/ deputy headmistress

3) Annual salary: about twenty thousand pounds

4) Mobile phone number: I do not own a mobile phone

5) Home phone number: I don't own a house phone

6) Address: it would be foolish of me to give my home address, for I teach at a boarding school

7) Any criminal record: of course not! Good heavens

8) Have you ever suffered severe depression: no

9) Have you ever been to see a psychiatrist: no

10) Do you currently have any children? If so, how many: I have no children

11) Are you married: I used to be. I am a widow

12) Pregnant: no

13) Have you left the country in the last month: yes

14) Child you wish to see: a girl with black hair and green eyes. with a lightning bolt shaped scar.

15) What makes you qualified to foster this child: I have been her teacher and head of house for four years!

16) Did you graduate school when you were seventeen/ eighteen: yes

17) Did you seek out further education after that: I went through a brief nursing program

Registration Form

Please fill out this form to be able to meet and interact with the child you are looking to foster

1) Name: Albus Dumbledore

2) Occupation: headmaster

3) Annual salary: fifty more than what Minerva said

4) Mobile phone number: I don't own a phone

5) Home phone number: I don't own a phone

6) Address: a undisclosed location in Scotland

7) Any criminal record: I once broke my brothers nose and got accused of killing my sister

8) Have you ever suffered severe depression: no

9) Have you ever been to see a psychiatrist: oh many. People tend to think I'm quite mad

10) Do you currently have any children? If so, how many: yes. All of my pupils are children

11) Are you married: no

12) Pregnant: oh my, no

13) Have you left the country in the last month: yes. Why?

14) Child you wish to see: Alexandra Potter

15) What makes you qualified to foster this child: I'm her headmaster for Merlin's sake

16) Did you graduate school when you were seventeen: yes

17) Did you seek out further education after that: no

Registration Form

Please fill out this form to be able to meet and interact with the child you are looking to foster

1) Name: Remus Lupin

2) Occupation: unemployed

3) Annual salary: I don't make one

4) Mobile phone number: I do not own one

5) Home phone number: (555) 927 1684

6) Address: that is top secret

7) Any criminal record: depends on who you ask

8) Have you ever suffered severe depression: yes

9) Have you ever been to see a psychiatrist: yes

10) Do you currently have any children? If so, how many: no

11) Are you married: no

12) Pregnant: no

13) Have you left the country in the last month: yes

14) Child you wish to see: my pseudo niece

15) What makes you qualified to foster this child: I-I don't know

16) Did you graduate school when you were seventeen: yes

17) Did you seek out further education after that: no

Registration Form

Please fill out this form to be able to meet and interact with the child you are looking to foster

1) Name: Hermione Jean Granger

2) Occupation: N/A

3) Annual salary: N/A

4) Mobile phone number: (555) 136 7459

5) Home phone number: (555) 865 0853

6) Address: number 7, Westminster bridge rd., London

7) Any criminal record: no

8) Have you ever suffered severe depression: never

9) Have you ever been to see a psychiatrist: never

10) Do you currently have any children? If so, how many: no

11) Are you married: N/A

12) Pregnant: no

13) Have you left the country in the last month: no

14) Child you wish to see: a jane doe whose real name might be Alexandra. She has black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar

15) What makes you qualified to foster this child: I do not wish to foster her

16) Did you graduate school when you were seventeen: N/A

17) Did you seek out further education after that: N/A

These were all very strange replies. So secretive and unsure. Mrs. King says that they were lying, and were the ones who kidnapped me. I was probably in my uncle's custody and those other people helped to kidnap me. I bet he is my real uncle, not my pseudo uncle. Anyway, she showed them May, but not me. I must go sneak these papers back now. But I must look more into this "Hermione Granger" girl. She seemed to be the only normal one. Maybe she was kidnapped like me? I will try to get in touch with her.

-Leona Stone

June 27th, 1995

The girl who went missing case stalled!

It has been a year sense Alexandra potter, the girl who lived, went missing. She was competing for the title of triwizard champion, when she went missing and was presumably kidnapped by you-know-who. The missing persons case that has kept the wizarding world on the edge of their seats for a year now, has been stalled. You know who was killed last night by Auror Shackelbolt **(SP?)** you know who himself was leading a raid at the ministry. The remaining Deatheaters fled, and are now being tracked down by the team that use to be searching for Alexandra. While many of her close friends protested, Dumbledore himself insisted that it was quote unquote for the greater good. Many wonder whose greater good. Rita skeeter, signing off.

June 30th, 1995

Pettigrew found alive, black innocent!

Earlier today, aurors found the headquarters of the Deatheaters. There, was peter Pettigrew who confessed to killing all of those muggles, so many years ago. Black was pardoned and yours exclusively was able to meet up with him for comment. "I am very happy that the wizarding world has seen the errors of their way and proclaimed me free. But nothing would make me happier then being able t share this freedom with my beloved goddaughter, Alexandra. She is my legal charge after all." Stated black. How heartwarming. I certainly hope for happily ever after, but nobody has seen her in a year, and spirits are low.

Kings home for girls

July 2nd

Deer, jernal,

It has ben a yeer sense i have last wrote. My righting skills have gotton werse. Looking back, it was august 5 when I last wrote. The night befour i ran. Yesterday the fuzz caught me. it was not pretty. i will try to give an correct tail of what happens hear. For this place isnt what it seems. It is a…a wuolf in sheeps skin.

-leona stone

October 30th, 1995

The girl who lived dead!

Peter Pettigrew admitted to seeing you know who kill Alexandra potter under vertisium! Let us bow our heads in a moment of silence for our young hero. A small funeral will be held on an undisclosed date. It is invite only. But members of the public who are not invited, but wish to pay their respects, can leave their flowers on the Quidditch pitch. They will be left as tribute for a week, before being transferred to her grave. Her tomb shall be filled with tokens from her friends and family, but members of the public may have theirs left on top of the grave. With a heavy heart, Rita skeeter signing off.

October 30th

Kings home for girls

Dear journal,

My writing has improved in the past couple of months. I still sometimes speak improperly, quite often in fact. But on the streets, talking normally was mocked. You were considered a little girl. So I adopted an accent that I am shamed to say has not disappeared. On the bright side, I now have a son. Sorta. The babies that were left at kings, some had things wrong. Nobody wants them. they are impaired, or sick, or not considered "beautiful". Studies show that girls with big eyes, blue eyes, blonde hair, and expressive faces are most sought after. Boys with brown eyes, fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, long eyelashes, and brown hair are sought after. Babies she thinks nobody wants are not well taken care of, so many find them "sickly, weak, and unhealthy" looking. Of course nobody wonders why almost everyone at kings looks that way. Nope. The fuzz doesent care. Not as long as there is someone willing to take the "dangerous riffraff." Kings home for girls no longer seems like an appropriate name, for many of the babies are boys. But I know that they will most likely be kicked out before the age of nine. Mrs. King will make sure of it. She is a true monster. Life is a monster. It is horrible, unfair, and stupid. But I know I cant blame the world for my problems. It's not the worlds fault the Michela died. I only blame Mrs. And Mr. King. They refused to give her medical treatment. They simply locked her in the cellar so she couldn't contaminate anyone else. She died in five days. Anyway, I should probably go. But I needed to set the record straight about what happened today. About how Michela died. About how it took the teacher five weeks to call looking for her. About how we are all heading the same way.

-Leona stone

so I'm pretty sure that this is the only chapter that will be told like this, but I will include newspaper clips and journal entries sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: me no own harry potter

Leona pulled her long black hair back into a messy top knot, and continued her tedious task. She was on her hands and knees, scrubbing out the shower. There was mold in the corners, hair in the drain, and a spider web with no less than three flies strung across the little shelf meant for holding shampoo. She shivered as she plunged her hand back into the frigid water. Quickly extracting the sponge from the bucket, leona attacked some mold in the corner. After many fruitless efforts, she threw down her sponge, and went down to the kitchen. On her way there, she grabbed a brown sweater out of her room and out it on overtop of her knee length dress. It was a simple dress, grey with white poka dots, and Rosalinda had made it in home-ech. Wrapping her arms around herself, she hurried down the stairs, her work boots kicking up dust. Sitting on a counter was Sofi who was holding a crying Brooke on her lap. Brooke was only three, and looked like a little angel. She had wavy red hair, fair skin, and big brown eyes. at least, she looked like that when she arrived a year ago. Now her hair was choppy, her skin a sickly color, her eyes often half closed due to lack of sleep. She was wearing a beige sweater with a brown star, pink shoes, and jeans that had to be rolled up multiple times. Her hair was done in two x braids, complementary of Quinn Sinclair. The kids who were old enough dropped out of school and worked as many hours in part-time positions as they could. This didn't bring in much, but it was enough to buy an outfit or so each, food, and blankets. Of course, these things were sparse, but they still had a little.

"Why are you crying B?" leona asked the small child gently.

"Mrs. King yelled at me fur nofin." Brooke sniffed. "I didn do nothin." Leona sighed. Brooke was most likely right. She was simply in eyesight of Mrs. King.

"How bout this. If you stop crying, after I'm done cleaning the bathroom, I'll take you and some other kids for a walk. We might even go to the park if we have time." Offered Leona. The kids loved to be outside, but the teenagers were often too busy to supervise them. she saw Sofi perk up when the park was mentioned. Sofi was 4'8 with light brown hair, green-grey eyes, and had just turned ten. She was till considered a child. You became a teenager not when you turned thirteen, but when you turned eleven. For something happens on that day that will make you grow up a little. Many were still happy, but they all became more solemn. Shaking her head, Leona began to rummage around in the cabinets for vinegar to get rid of the mold. Sighing, she went back up to the bathroom empty handed. She beat away the spider webs, and pulled all of the hair out of the drain. She would have to get more vinegar later, if there was money. She flopped down on her cot in her room. Well it wasn't just her room. She shared it with Betty, May, Margret, Violet, and Quinn. Violet was the oldest at age seventeen, and Quinn and Betty were tied for youngest at age fourteen. In another room was Haley, Sofi, April, September, and Rosalinda with Haley being thirteen, and September the youngest at nine. The final room held everyone else. The kids ranged from age six to age six months. She heard a giggle from a couple cots over. She glanced up and saw a girl with a head full of curls. Margret porter. She was fifteen, 5'5, had mocha colored skin, hazel eyes, and black curls. She was wearing shorts faded from times, a yellow tank top, and a slightly too small floral jacket. Margret and Violet were Leona's closest friends at the orphanage. Leona picked up her pillow and threw it at her friend.

"I heard that someone promised to babysit." Betty smirked. Betty was an Asian girl at the age of fifteen, with long black hair, thin eyebrows. She was five one, and always aspiring to be taller. Leona groaned and covered her face with her arms.

"Don't you have some…I don't know…shift to take…or a meal to cook…or a pow-wow-

By now the laughter in the room was so loud that she didn't find it necessary to continue. Sitting up and stripping off her sweater with a sigh, she waved goodbye to the rest of the girls. It's wasn't like Leona disliked spending time with the little ones, but she always worried when she left her siblings home alone. She made a decision to take as many as she could with her. Crossing the hall, she knocked on the door to the "Cocoon Room." Little Esha had learned about butterflies, and decided to name all of the bedrooms after stages. She was only five at the time, but very intelligent for a girl her age. April opened the door. If she were younger and had less of an attitude, she would probably have been adopted by now. She had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a huge smile. Despite the fact that she was abandoned at age six, old enough to remember her life, she refused to give up any identities. She wanted to start over with a clean slate.

"Hey Lea!" she greeted happily. Another thing about the ten year old was that she was always happy. Despite the fact that her birthday was soon, she never stopped being cheerful.

"Hi April. I was wondering it any over the other intermediates want to go to the park?" she asked. April leaned back into the room.

"Park anyone?" she asked. Leona heard the sounds of shuffling, and out walked Haley and September. September was nine, with brown hair, cold brown eyes, and no voice. All of her family was dead. Her parents and fathers parents were in the car when it crashed. September's other grandparents died of old age, and her parents were only children. She was four one, had a scar running down her face, and could no longer speak. Haley was thirteen, 5'2, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her parents were killed in a fire six months ago, and while she was marked, she was not truly one of us.

"Are you coming, April?" Leona asked. April shook her head.

"I have to catch up on some homework. This is a major help to me though!" she exclaimed. Nodding, Leona went to the room right next door. The door was ajar, and sitting on a cot was Quinn with Marco on her lap. Marco "Sinclair" was seven months old, with dark skin, and curly black hair. He wasn't a particularly adorable child, so he probably would end up on the streets. I walked over to Samuel "Stone", my child. He had strawberry hair, and green eyes. he was dressed up in a fuzzy long sleeved onesie. It was grey, and had a hood that made him look like a bear. They had gotten it for two dollars a garage sale a couple weeks back. She picked him up and cooed at him. For the first time, Leona turned to Quinn. Quinn was the fourth of the four people who had blonde hair in the orphanage. It was long and tangled, with natural brown lowlights. She was short, only 4'11, and had hazel eyes. a dark brown scar ran from where he hair parted, to the end of her forehead, then made another little jump and ended up by her ear narrowly missing her right eye.

"I'm going to the park if anyone wants to come." Leona offered. Anastasia immediately jumped up and ran over to Leona. Anastasia was one year old, and the sister of Esha. She had curly brown-black hair, and brown eyes veiled by long eyelashes. While there were rules about separating twins, no such things existed about sibling, and Leona was positive that Anastasia was going to be adopted soon. Smiling, she decided to take Samuel and Lulu with her. Lulu's age was unknown, but she was at the age where she would roll around, but not sit. She had black hair, and thin brown eyes. lulu was named by Haley, so it seemed fitting to take her. Lulu had a poor lung system that caused her to get sick easily, even more so in an unclean environment, so when she wasn't sick she was often at the park. She changed Samuel into a tee-shirt with a dog on it and a diaper, and Lulu into a white onesie with rainbow hearts on it. Handing Lulu off to Haley, she held Anastasia's hand and held Samuel close to her. September and Haley trailed behind them. she slipped downstairs and scowled as she passed the alarm. It was one of those things you got to preserve stuff, and it was currently making sure that the orphans froze. Leona hurried up, and breathed a sigh of relief when she exited the house. Haley tied her denim jacket around her waist as Leona rolled up the sleeves of her dress. September did the same to her own faded yellow dress. They walked briskly to the park, not stopping to greet friendly neighbors. Ignoring the mutterings about the _horribly ungrateful_ little orphans that lived in the _wonderful_ yellow house. About how _poor_ Monica King had to deal with us. About how _saintly_ Lisa King and her husband Taylor King are. We keep walking. Never stopping. Never telling the truth. Not that anyone would believe them anyway.

Finally they arrived at the park. September skipped off to play, Haley walked around with Lulu in her arms, and Leona took Samuel over to the pond to let him look at the ducks while she dipped her feet in. he didn't know what ducks were, but he was easily entertained by anything moving. Taking off her work boots, she sighed in contentment at the feeling of the refreshing water. Absentmindedly, she noticed that there was a red-haired family having a picnic. They seemed rather subdued, but it was obvious that the parents and a set of twins were trying to break the ice. Suddenly she gasped as a memory hit her. It was of a diary entry she did what seemed like ages ago.

 _The strangest of strange men visited… He had five companions. A man with balding red hair wearing a grey sweater, too-large green cargo pants, and brown working boots… there were two kids about my age, probably a little older…. The final boy looked to be about fifteen, maybe fourteen with red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green and black striped shirt, grey corduroy pants, and brown flip-flops…. Please fill out this form to be able to meet and interact with the child you are looking to foster Name: Arthur Weasley….registration form….Name: Ronald Weasley_

She felt dizzy. Surely they couldn't be here? She started taking short, sharp breaths. September ran over to her. Notepad in hand, she quickly wrote a message.

 **-** ** _what is wrong leona?_**

Leona couldn't answer. She was feeling overwhelmed. Memories of her time in the clinic swirled around in her head.

 _"Poor dear. She seems so nice. I can't believe this happened to her."_

She handed Samuel to a confused September.

 _"See how the stab wound on her arm is so close to the vein? They must have been drunk or something."_

She could only shake her head quickly.

 _"Poor kid. She would have died if officer Laura hadn't been on a walk."_

Losing control of herself completely as memories took hold, she accidently stumbled into the lake. As darkness engulfed her thrashing body, memories hit her. Ones she didn't even know she had.

 **She was standing in an abandoned looking room. Behind her on a bed was the boy- Ronald Weasley- with his leg twisted at an odd angle, and next to her was a girl with bushy hair-she was there that day too. In front of her was a horrifying looking man with stringy hair and sunk in eyes. I looked very different. My hair was shorter. Much shorter. It was only up to my shoulders, and it was a curly mess. my skin was tanner, and I was about an inch shorter. The man said something, but I couldn't hear what. It seemed to make me mad though, for I stepped forward angrily. I was stopped by the other two. The girl gasped out something looking fearful. Ronald said something, and this time I was able to read his lips.**

 **"If you want to kill Lex, you'll have to kill us too." He exclaimed.**

 **I was whisked away from that memory to have it replaced by another. I was sitting in a room decorated with red and gold. The girl was dressed in an extravagant gown and had her hair straightened. I was in pajamas and my hair, about the length it was when I was found, was in pigtails. We were the only ones there. Again there was no sound. I missed what the girl said, but I managed to catch my answer.**

 **"I swear I'll be fin. Go. Enjoy the ball." The girl gave me a quick hug, before leaving. As son as she left, I shouted something. Cedric Diggory-I haven't thought about him in at least a year- came down the stairs. He embraced me, and we suddenly started slow dancing, and I laughed saying something.**

 **"We don't need music." Cedric responded.**

 **The memory changed again. This time I was younger. My hair was to my waist like it was now, and I was sitting under a tree with Ronald and the girl. We were talking about something. I was agitated, but Ronald and the girl didn't seem as concerned. In fact, Ronald didn't seem to be really interested. I suddenly jumped up and ran away, off towards a hut.**

The memories suddenly stopped as I was pulled out of the water and everything went black.

Ougugiugugugpugpuigpiuguguugigiugpiugoiyfpyifyufiugno8uyougiuzuaguiuviuavoiuaiviaiuvgi

The Weasleys were out on a picnic. It had been two years sense Alexandra had gone missing, and Ron was taking it very hard. As was Ginny, Alexandra was her hero, but Ron had lost a third of himself. The whole Weasley family took her death bad, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Bill, and Charlie were old enough to know how to cope. The younger four weren't. Ron had started to eat more, Ginny started talking more, and the twins started joking more, but the death of Alexandra would always weigh heavy on their hearts. Ron watched a girl sit at the edge of the pond with a very small child. She resembled Alexandra from a distance. But she was about an inch taller, a few shades paler, and a good dozen or so pounds less. Her hair was shorter, not as short as it was in third year, but instead to the crook of her elbow. Turning away, Ron started to nibble at his sandwich.

"So are you excited to go to your sixth year Ron?" his mum asked, trying to spark a conversation. Ron shrugged indifferently. It didn't matter as long as his best friend was dead.

"Surely you must be excited to see Hermione." Suggested his dad.

"I'm sure Ronnikins will be very happy to see Hermione. They have been getting very close." Fred smirked wiggling his eyebrow. Ron blushed, wanting to deny it. But it was true. He had been spending a lot of time with Hermione. And he had been developing feelings for her. But he would never admit it.

"Shut up Fred." Ron mumbled. Suddenly their lunch was interrupted by a young girl. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a faded yellow dress, old brown shoes, white socks, and an engagement ring on a string around her neck. She was carrying the baby boy from earlier. She sat him down gently on the picnic blanket, and quickly whipped out a notepad.

 ** _-help me my sister fell in the pond and cant swim please help_**

Ron was confused. Why didn't this girl simply tell them? Charlie had no such thoughts however, for her simply ran over to the pond and jumped in. a minute later, he pulled out the girl from earlier. She was unconscious. He laid her down in the grass. That was when Ron saw it. A lightning bolt shaped scar.


	3. Chapter 3

September watched, and felt a bit of pride as she realized how much mischief she was causing. Her father would be proud. When she heard that they gave him the Dementor's Kiss, that was as mad as she had ever been. And she had been plenty mad. So she killed her stupid muggle mother, and disappeared. She had been found by muggle authority's a couple weeks later with a horrendous scar, and an engagement ring. So she wrote down the perfect sob story: only child, grandparents and parents died in car crash, the ring was the only thing left of them, couldn't talk, still had nightmares, blah, blah, blah. The cops fell for it. after all, who would suspect the poor, traumatized girl, with the adorable brown ringlets, and big brown eyes would be capable of a crime as heinous as first degree murder? Her satisfaction started to ebb away as she saw Potter's scar fade into nothingness. Ah. Unconscious accidental magic. No matter. This was better actually. Now they would be curious. Ronald would be rather insistent and up front, and probably scare Potter away. Yes. That sounded perfect. Potter started to stir, and she sat up quickly, and silently. The Weasleys were in too much shock and were busy talking to Order members to pay attention. September quickly schooled her features into ones of confusion and concern as Potter showed signs of wanting to go over and talk to Weasleys. She quickly whipped out her notepad.

 ** _-leona will you please sing I got the sun in the morning_**

 ****Leona often sang to calm down wards, older and younger than September, so it wasn't a surprise to her that September wanted her to sing. I got the sun in the morning was a favorite among the girls. She started to sing softly.

"Got no diamond, got no pearl, still I think I'm a lucky girl. I've got the sun in the morning and the moon at night. Got no mansion, got no yacht, still I'm happy with what I got. I've got the sun in the morning and the moon at night Sunshine gives me a lovely day, Moonlight gives me the Milky Way. Got no checkbooks, got no banks, Still, I'd like to express my thanks. I've got the sun in the morning and the moon at night. And with the sun in the morning and the moon in the evening I'm alright." Leona stopped as she realized that everyone was watching her. She blushed and stopped singing.

"I never realized that you had such a talent for singing, Andra!" exclaimed the young redhead girl.

"I'm sorry, but who is Andra?" leona asked, confused.

"Umm…you." She giggled. Leona shook her head.

"No, I'm not. My name is Leona Lily Stone." She had filled out her own paper work after Mrs. King had neglected to do so, and the name Lily as her middle name just felt so…right. She also put her birthday down as May 24th for no good reason. Ronald didn't seem to take this answer.

"No you're not!" he screamed stubbornly. "You _are_ Alexandra!"

"It not!" Leona fired back. They looked at bizarrely.

"Huh?" asked one of the two identical boys, probably twins.

"It not Alexandra. It Leo- I mean my name is not Alexandra. My name is Leona. And I'm sorry, but I have to go. Mrs. King will be looking for us. September, come." She stated calmly. Leona couldn't believe she had referred to street slang in front of strangers. It happened when she was nervous, overwhelmed, scared, or excited.

"Wait!" exclaimed Arthur. "Do you remember any of us?" leona nodded slowly. She really had to go, but adults often got violent when displeased, so she couldn't ignore direct questions or orders.

"You're Arthur Weasley and the youngest boy is Ronald Weasley. I'm assuming that the redhead lady beside you is your wife, and the rest of the redheads are probably your children. But only you and Ronald were there that day." Arthur nodded, but still looked confused. His wife stepped forward.

"What day sweetie?" she asked kindly. Ooh, pulling out sweeties already. When anyone at home did that, she knew she was in trouble. Playing with the hem of her dress, she refused to meet Mrs. Weasley's eyes as she answered.

"July 7th, 1994. You and many other strange people visited Kings. Looking for Jane Doe's. I matched your description perfectly, but you never saw me. Mrs. King made sure of that." leona shot up abruptly.

"I really have to go. Haley! September! Let's go!" she shouted. Scooping up Samuel and grabbing September's hand, she rushed off the Kings.

Ginny watched as a blonde girl holding an Asian baby ran up to Alexandra. She looked younger than Ginny, eleven on twelve perhaps. But that might be from malnourishment. She looked almost apologetic as she ran away.

"I'm going to King's home for girls." Ginny stated firmly. Everyone looked at her, wide eyed.

"What?" asked George in shock.

"We need to know for certain that that is Alexandra. It will be simple. Turn up at the police station saying that my parents did something or other to me, that they never taught me my real name, and bada bing, bada boom! I'm in. From there, no one will suspect me."

"Except for Alexandra, September, and Haley who all saw you today with us." Bill argued.

"We could do a glamour spell. Give me… brown hair and…. Green eyes. very common features." Molly nodded.

"That should be doable." Arthur and the boys looked shocked.

"What? mum! Why are you letting her do this?" asked Percy. The others nodded in agreement.

"Honey, she's a big girl now. She can make her own decisions." Molly stated firmly, crossing her arms.

"Thank you mum!" grinned Ginny. Molly waved her wand, and suddenly Ginny looked different. Her hair was still waist length, but was now fawn colored, her brown eyes turned dark green, her eyelashes got longer, and her lips got fuller. An odd crown shaped birth mark on her shoulder appeared, and her freckles disappeared. She grinned and hugged her mum tightly before running.

Leona was in trouble. She just knew it. Mrs. King was waiting for them in the hallway. On the outside she looked harmless enough, wavy brown hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders, she was smiling thinly, and had on jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. Her daughter looked like and angel with crimped blonde hair, a red shirt, and navy skirt with white poka dots. Only the smirk on her face, and the evil glint in her eyes gave her away. Her redhead friend Cc looked very uncomfortable with this, in her zebra striped tee-shirt and jeans, but had the brains to hold her tongue.

"I've m-m-missed you, you little…cutie." cooed Mrs. King. It was obvious that it was fake and forced, but none of the passerbyer's seemed to notice or care. Probably the second one.

"Come in." leona really didn't want to, but she knew the consequences would be disastrous if she didn't comply, so she cautiously stepped over the threshold. She flinched as the door was slammed shut.

"Monica." Was all Mrs. King had to say to have Lulu and Samuel were suddenly in the blonde's arms. Neither baby looked happy about it, but neither cried. It was a lesson you learned here one way or another. As a baby when you cried, nobody came to take care of you. If you came after that phase, you learned that crying was a weakness. You never let them know that they got to you. Leona wasn't sure if she could shed a tear if she tried. She never cried. Not anymore. Not even when Michela died. For the first rule that her protector taught her was to never show weakness. She was not going to disrespect her protector by breaking that rule at her funeral. Violet had taken over her older sister's job as protector, and the two had been thick as thieves sense then. Usually. Leona was brought back to the present with a bump as she felt a sting across her face. Mrs. King had slapped her. The babies were dropped unceremoniously on the table, and Monica grabbed Haley roughly by the arm and yanked her to cell 25. Cell 25 was really a small closet next to the washing machine and dryer. The girls had nicknamed it that after Margret had regaled them with the tales of Michel Vey; a book she had read about a teenager with electric power before she was removed from her parent's custody. Haley was roughly thrown in and Leona heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking.

"So Lacie, you thought that you could just leave this house whenever you want, huh?" Leona knew better than to correct her on her name, or to interrupt. Suddenly Mrs. King surged forward and twisted Leona's arm back painfully. She bit down on her lip, refusing to cry out. Mrs. King pulled Leona to the ground, and slammed her head off the hard wood floor multiple times. Still, Leona didn't make a sound. After about ten more times, her world went black.

Leona woke up some time later to someone shaking her. She didn't want to open her eyes though. They felt heavy. So she just kept lying still and unresponsive. Clearly that was the wrong thing to do, for the mysterious person kept shaking her except now with more fervor. She thought she might be able to hear something in the back ground, but couldn't place what it was.? leona didn't know what was going on, but it was so much easier just to slip back into the darkness that beckoned her so.

Again she woke up, and knew now that someone was talking to her. Leona really wanted to know who they were and what they were saying, but the more she tried climb into the realm of consciousness, the father she felt herself being dragged down by the now despised darkness.

This time she felt more aware of her surroundings. She could tell it was Violet shaking her for nobody else had nails that sharp, and Margret calling out to her. She realized that her head was in someone's lap. It was Margret. She was the only one besides Haley and Esha who ever wore shorts. Haley was locked in Cell 25, and Esha was usually taking care of her little sister, Anastasia.

"Wake up! Please, please, please Lona!" she heard Margret beg. Ah. They weren't stupid, so they probably thought that she was in a coma. Sense she was breathing. She _was_ breathing right?

"Ugh." Leona groaned opening her eyes half way. Margret shrieked and jumped up, causing Leona's already pounding head to hit the ground with a **thud**. Margret quickly started apologizing. Leona waved her off. She quickly sucked in a breath, as Violet squeezed her impossibly tight.

"V, I can't breathe." Leona gasped out. violet jumped back quickly as if burned.

"S-sorry Lee." She mumbled shakily. Leona slowly stood up, and leaned on the wall for support as she started seeing black dots. Margret rushed up to her.

"Why were you so freaked out? It's not like I stopped breathing right?" Violet and Margret exchanged uneasy looks.

"You stopped breathing on and off. Never longer than four minutes, so you shouldn't have any damage done to your brain cells." Violet stated calmly, but her shaking hands and pale face gave her away.

"But why? All she did was knock me around a bit. Why did I stop breathing?" leona was confused.

"Well we think you have a concussion, and occasionally that can cause breathing to stop. Umm…sources were kinda conflicted on it though." Margret cleared her throat.

"Er…we were supposed to inform you, that you are to reside in cell 25 until further notice." Margret stated hesitantly. Leona nodded for she had suspected as much, but stopped quickly as she started to feel sick. Running to reach it in time, Leona violently emptied the meager contents of her stomach into the wastebasket. Margret rushed over to hold Leona's long hair back, but Violet stood frozen. Leona felt a bought of sympathy for the older girl. Her little sister had been killed by their lunatic stepfather, and her twin brother was forced to go to a military school in the states by her mother. Then her mother was murdered at their home in front of the girls. Then they found out their stepfather killed himself in prison. They were put in a nasty foster home. Violet still had the scars. Then they were placed here, and Michela was killed. The only person Violet had left was thousands of millions of kilometers away. Leona knew how hard it was for Violet to get attached to her, and how hard it would be on her if she were to die. She stood up and gave Margret a weak smile, before making her way to cell 25.

Ginny did her best to play the victimized young girl, saying that she didn't even know her name, or had never left the house, or didn't know how to do long division. The cop eventually bought it and piled her into the squad car. Ginny had bought a muggle outfit on clearance before arriving, but now wished she had picked something else. She wore a white tank top with a pineapple on it, a pair of denim shorts, and seafoam green sneakers. Sadly for Ginny, they had decided to call her Apple. It was either that or Pine, so she guessed it could be worse. The Officer's name was Laura, and she claimed that her daughter Emma knew an Apple. Likely story. Either way, her knew alias was just Apple. Absentmindedly, Ginny started to braid her brown hair. All too soon, for she now felt butterflies in her stomach, they arrived at a pastel colored house. All of the blinds were drawn, and there was nothing on the porch. It didn't look like the home of tons of girls. Trailing behind Officer Laura, she walked to the glass front door. Peering inside, she saw two girls, one about her age one probably a year or so older, sitting in front of a closet door. They appeared to be talking to the closet itself, but perhaps there was someone in there, for a small light could be seen emitting from the crack at the bottom of the door. Suddenly both girls jumped up and the light coming from the closet disappeared. They quickly scampered away, as a brunette wearing a light blue dress appeared. She smiled thinly at us, before opening the door.

"How may I help you?" she asked warmly. Officer Laura smiled back, and explained my predicament. As she talked, the brunette's smile became more and more fake looking, before turning into a grimace.

"I'd love to take in the little sweetie." She sneered. Officer Laura didn't seem to find anything strange so she left Ginny and drove away. As soon as the cop was out of sight, Mrs. King grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her inside slamming the door as she went.

"Look here Abby-"

"It's Apple."

"It's Apple." She mocked. "No one cares! I don't want you, but it would ruin my reputation if I refused. So you are going to stay out of my way or else." Ginny was offended.

"You can't just threaten me like that!" she exclaimed. Mrs. King laughed, but it was humorless.

"Watch me." she whispered before dragging Ginny over to the closet. She unlocked and threw her in before locking it again. Ginny heard the sound of Mrs. King's heels clicking on the hard wood floor, before the sound faded away. _Why was it so cold down here?_ Ginny wondered with a shudder. She felt someone's hand touch her shoulder, and screamed. There was someone else in here! Suddenly light filled the small closet. The face of Alexandra Potter was illuminated by a small flashlight. Her lightning scar was back, and Ginny saw another scar at the base of her neck. It was small and pale red-ish. Suddenly Ginny squinted as the flashlight was turned on her.

"Who are you?" blurted out Alexandra. Ginny chuckled weakly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but they call me Apple."

"So you're new? Whadda you to make her mad?"

"Told her she couldn't threaten me." Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Respect. Well Apple, I think things are going to be quite crazy for a while. Don't worry. You'll learn the rules soon enough."

"Rules?"

"Don't talk back, don't cry, don't talk about what happens here, don't complain, and never show signs of weakness. If you can survive Cell 25 however, you should be fine." That was when she notice a handprint on Alexandra's face. Mrs. King had slapped her. Ginny didn't know when, but it had happened. And it would happen to her and countless others if she didn't do something. But now she had to focus on minor things, lest she scare Alexandra away.

"Cell 25?" she asked in confusion. Alexandra giggled.

"We tend to give things nicknames. Like this closet is Cell 25, and this orphanage is perdition." Ginny gulped. She knew very well what the word perdition meant. Eternal torture and punishment. She was in for a long week.

Iyfiyfiyfiyfiyfifiyfiyfiyfiyfiyfiyfiyfiyfiyf5

Two days later, they were let out by a snarling Mrs. King. Leona was honestly surprised they were let out so quickly, but wasn't about to question it. Mrs. King stomped back upstairs leaving Apple and Leona alone. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was three in the morning. Mrs. King had probably been out cheating on her husband. But that was fine by her. It wasn't like he didn't cheat on her. Noticing the calendar on the wall, she saw that she had been in Cell 25 for four days. Well, it was technically morning so it had been five days, but it didn't feel like it. it hadn't been five full days, so perhaps that was why. Apple had been in for three days. She was currently chugging water, so clearly this was a new experience for her. Leona quickly snatched the bottle away before the younger girl could drink it all. Taking some gulps herself, she screwed the cap back on and slid it back in the mini fridge.

"We should probably go to bed." Apple stated unsurely. Leona shrugged.

"We could. Or we could let the others sleep and take a walk. Mrs. King won't be back down. She probably figured that we would die or something, though studies show that in the right weather we could survive eight to ten days without water, and three weeks without food." Leona stated matter-o-factly. Apple cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what got you in there in the first place?" she asked. Leona shrugged.

"Nah. Mrs. King just really doesn't like me. she would've put me in there anyway even if I had stayed home. Probably would've said that if I wanted to be lazy, I could be lazy in there. Anyway wanna go?" apple nodded, though she had an odd look on her face that Leona couldn't quite place.

"Do you think of this place as your home?" she asked sadly. Leona bit her lip.

"Not really. But I don't have any other memories."

"None at all?"

"Well, I fell in a pond a few days ago, and I got some flashes of memories, but nothing concrete. The only concrete memories happened either here, a school, or at Saving Grace Clinic."

"Do you want to change your clothes before we leave?" leona grinned.

"Nope, don't want to wake the girls." Apple linked her arm through Leona's and they exited the house together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

Leona knew she was in trouble as soon as she walked in. Violet was wearing a floral dress, beige sweater, black tights, and her hair was done in a fishtail braid. There was a plate with two pieces of toast on the table along with three cups, one empty and two half full of orange juice. Her legs were crossed, and she was 'reading' wonder struck. Leona could tell she wasn't really reading however, for her eyes weren't moving. Instead they were glaring at the book so hard, Leona was surprised there wasn't a hole burning through it.

"H-hey Violet." She greeted nervously. Violet slammed her book shut.

"Hey Violet? Really? That's all you got? You left without even telling me, and then you walk in and say hey Violet?" she asked.

"Yep! Is that toast I smell? I'm starving!" exclaimed Leona. Violet's anger started to seep away at these words, and was instead replaced with worry.

"How's your concussion?" she asked with a frown. Aaaaaaaaaaaand she's back.

"I'm fine. They say that you are sensitive to light and noise and need to relax, so cell 25 was like perfect treatment. But I am still hungry. You might not realize this, but I haven't eaten in five days." Leona noticed Apple looking guilty.

"When was the last time you ate Apple?" violet asked, completely oblivious to the girl's guilt. Apple shrugged.

"I ate the day I arrived here, and every day before that that I can remember." Leona slung an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and pulled her down to a chair. Violet was her happy self again, she just wanted to make Leona sweat.

Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji3

After the rest of the girls woke up, Mr. King informed them that they were going out for the weekend. They were taking Monica and her friend Cc to an amusement park and then on a shopping spree. Both girls were nineteen and could get jobs, but Leona knew better then to mention that fact. An hour after they left, the girls decided to take a trip to the library. Apple wanted to go, so Leona made September go. September had taken an immediate disliking to the brunette, so Leona thought this would be good for them. April wasn't going, but nobody was surprised. It had been her birthday yesterday, so many doubted she would leave her room. Of course, it wasn't her real eleventh birthday. She had refused to disclose it. thought it would give away the identities of her parents. Subconsciously, Leona started rubbing her arm through the thin cotton of her poka dot dress. She too had been marked, well anyone over eleven had, and could relate to April. Apple looked lost in thought. She had done her hair in some sort of intricate braid that Leona didn't know the name of, and some clothes Margret lent her. Rosalinda Owens was coming, along with Benicia Clock and Mya Owens. Rosalinda was twelve, blonde, and very graceful. She loved ballet, but I wasn't like she could take classes, so she was self-taught. Benicia was found by big ben (hence the name Benicia Clock), was Asian, six-ish, and adorable. Rosalinda was her idle, for the young girl was entranced by the elder's graceful movements. Maya Owens wasn't really an Owens just as Samuel wasn't really a Stone, but in essence she was Rosalinda's 'daughter'. she was born premature, and the mother didn't want a weak looking baby, so she had given her up. Mya was still a beautiful child with her dark skin and hair, if on the small side. So off the sextet went.

"First things first I'ma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh The way that things have been, oh ooh Second thing Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh The master of my sea, oh ooh" sang leona.

"I was broken from a young age Taking my soul into the masses Write down my poems for the few That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me Singing from heart ache from the pain Take up my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain Seeing the beauty through the" Rosalinda sang. The next part they did together.

"Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My luck, my love, my God, they came from You made me a, you made me a believer, believer." Then it switched back to Leona.

"Third things third Send a prayer to the ones up above All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh Your spirit up above, oh ooh." By now, they had reached the library. Benicia squealed and ran off to the children section pulling a reluctant September with her, after a moment of hesitation Rosalinda followed, and Apple just stood next to Leona unsurely.

"I've never been to one of these. I mean, there was a library at my house but I've never been to a public one." Apple admitted. Leona nodded but was distracted, for in the corner, Leona spotted Hermione. That was the girl she was going to write a letter to after that odd day, but never did.

"If you'll excuse me Apple." Apple looked confused, but wandered off muttering about a bathroom. Leona cautiously approached the brunette. She was to a group of small children. Not wanting to interrupt, she quietly sat down behind a little girl with blonde hair. Hermione finished reading the story of a little girl who sold matches and got up to leave.

"Hermione! Wait!" she called. But it was too late the brunette was walking away. Leona shouldered her way through the crowd until she reached the teen. She grabbed her arm, and suddenly gasped as memories hit her with extreme force.

 **She was standing in a small room with stone walls and a bunch of vials on a table. Her hair was waist length. Hermione Granger was in the room as well looking as though she was about to cry. Suddenly Hermione flung her arms around Leona.**

 **"You're a great witch Sandra, you know that right?" Hermione suddenly burst out. wait, what? a witch? Really? Leona moved away from Hermione with a slight blush on her face, and Leona was able to catch the end of mini her's sentence.**

 **"-od as you."**

 **"Me! books and smarts! There are more important things in life. Friendship! A-and bravery, and, a-a-and oh Alexandra!" Hermione exclaimed. "Please be careful!" the memory faded to be replaced by another. In this memory, she was sitting in a hospital room next to Ronald. Hermione was lying frozen on a hospital bed. She looked dead. She couldn't tell if they were speaking to the dead looking Hermione or not, for there wasn't any sound like always, and their backs were to present Leona. She was whisked away, and now found herself in a campus of sorts. Her hair was about halfway down her back. It was close to the length it was when she was found, but not quite the same.**

 **"Does he still think that** ** _I_** **entered myself?" Leona asked looking appalled. Hermione looked uncomfortable.**

 **"No…" she trailed off. Leona raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed.**

 **"Oh my gosh Alexa! Can't you see? He's jealous of you!" leona reared back.**

 **"Of me? why would anyone ever be jealous of me? he wants to look stupid in front of the whole school?"**

 **"It's just…it's always you, you know?" Hermione asked. "A-and it's not that you ask for it or want it," she added hastily upon seeing Leona's face, "But you have to understand that Ronald had all of these siblings to compete with and you don't-**

 **"Yeah, because my parents were murdered!" present Leona gasped, though it was inaudible.**

 **"But Ron's always kinda overshadowed. People just view him as your sidekick, and he's never really said anything, but… I just….want you to understand where he's coming from." Leona sighed, and present Leona was whisked away. This time she was at a train. The train they were standing in front of read Hogwarts Express. Yes, that's right! She used to go to Hogwarts. If only she could figure out what Hogwarts was… oh well. Hermione once again looked nervous.**

 **"Your aunt and uncle will be proud right?" she asked. Leona doubled over, and present Leona could only assume she was laughing.**

 **"Crazy? All those times I could've died and failed? They'll be furious." Leona replied. Present Leona assumed she had started answering before standing completely up, and Leona simply didn't catch it. suddenly she was whisked away, but this time it was different. Instead of seeing scenes, she saw flashes of pictures. Hermione hugging Leona tightly in some sort of huge cafeteria. Hermione's hand shooting up so fast that it almost knocked Leona's glasses off. Leona and Hermione flopping back into hospital beds. Hermione and Leona riding some mythical fly beast. The girls dancing around an empty dorm.**  
 _leona was brought back to the present, panting._

 _"Y-you were my friend!" Hermione looked confused._

 _"I'm sorry?" she asked._

 _"At-at Hogwarts! We shared a dorm, and are witches, and we rode the train, and you admitted that there were greater things than books, and we rode one of those…griffin thingies, and we walked around the grounds and talked about how Ronald had siblings and I didn't because my parents were murdered and how he believed I entered myself but not really, and you used to raise your hands so fast that you'd almost knock my glasses off but I don't really have them anymore cause some thugs stole them and I couldn't exactly tell the fuzz!" Hermione was really pale, and she had tears swimming in her eyes._

 _"Alexandra?" she asked before flinging herself at the other girl sobbing. "We have to get you out of here! You have a family and friends who have missed you so much!"_

"Hello?" asked Hermione. "Are you okay? You kind of spaced on me." leona shook her head to dislodge the thoughts of what could be.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to say, that you have a way with words. I've never heard that story and really enjoyed it." Hermione looked surprised, but still said her thanks.

"You really haven't heard it? how come?"

"You new in town?" Hermione shook her head.

"Sheltered only child?" blushing slightly, she nodded.

"So you probably don't know about us. I'm sure you'll find out eventually, but I don't want to ruin this. I'm Leona Stone."

"Hermione Granger." They shook. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Sorry, I have to run. It was great meeting you. Maybe we can hang out sometime? Where do you live?" Leona nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not allowed out much, but I'll send you a letter ahead of time if I'm free and where we can meet."

"Umm, okay. Do you have a cell, or a land line?" Hermione asked unsurely. Leona shook her head no.

"Oka-" they were interrupted as an alarm went off on her watch. She sighed.

"And I'm officially late. I really have to go now. Bye!" and with that she ran off leaving Leona to wonder if she made the right choice about not mentioning anything to Hermione.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song that was used above. It was believer by imagine dragons. They own it. not me. please don't sue. And the bolded parts aren't taken from the book. They're from memory, so sorry if they aren't accurate. Also, I don't own the song used in that other chapter. I'm not sure who does, but it's not me. Thank you and good-night!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hi peeps! Today was my first day of eighth grade! I was then found out I have to get a 733 or higher on the Algebra PARCC test. I thought I was gonna cry when I found out. algebra is a high school class, and now I'm told I have to get a high score on a test that's impossible to study for, or else I wont get the early high school credit and I'll have to retake algebra 1. Then I got put in an art class with a bunch of kids who either get on my nerves or are constantly in trouble. As if that wasn't bad enough, one of my guy friends dropped all his books, and teased me about booking him. (This means to knock someone's books out of their hands on purpose) this didn't bother me cause we tease each other all the time, but some other kids heard and took it seriously. So yeah. Coulda been better, coulda been worse. On to the story.**

 **AN: just looked it up. 733 is actually not that high. It's only a three. I got a four almost five out of five last time, soooooo should be alright! Still hate taking high school classes in eight grade though.**

This was not part of the plan! Why was the redhead Weasley girl here! Well, she wasn't exactly a redhead anymore, but September still knew it was her. She would have to do something about this. And fast. She watched as Potter approached Hermione. Suddenly she gasped, and spaced out. must be experiencing memories. That's it! memories! She could do a memory charm on the Weasleys and everyone at the orphanage. Make the Weasleys forget that their girl came to the orphanage, and make the orphanage think she was adopted? No. that much magic around muggles would send up red flags at the ministry. Maybe, she could make the kings think she was adopted? Yes that would work. They would tell the girls and that way she was only using magic on two muggles. All that was left was a quick imperious curse in the middle of the night to make the Weasley girl go to her bed.

(Time Skip to December- about four months later give or take)

"Albus, look at this!" exclaimed Minerva. She thrusted a letter under his nose. It was addressed to a G. Farley.

"Impossible. Everyone knows the Farley's died out." he stated

"Magic doesn't lie, Albus." He sighed.

"Why wasn't it delivered with the rest of the letters at the beginning of the year?"

"I don't know. It was given to a rather old owl. He died only last week. Maybe he got confused? Or maybe didn't have the strength to travel? Either way, we must bring the poor dear here. Look at the address! Closet in the basement, kings home for girls! (So the closet is cell 25, and it was where she was residing at the time the letters were addressed. While she wasn't in there during her birthday at the orphanage, she was in there around the time of her real birthday.) Dumbledore looked grave.

"We must go get her. We don't want another tom riddle on our hands." McGonagall nodded.

"I'll watch the students. They're mostly on winter break, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem if you pop out for a while." She was painfully reminded of the last time Dumbledore had left, reopening old wounds about Alexandra. He quickly stepped into the fireplace and stepped out at the burrow.

"Albus! What a surprise! Is something wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked nervously.

"No, I just need to borrow Molly for a bit." Said woman appeared around the corner.

"What's this all about Albus?" she asked. He sighed.

"It seems, that we somehow missed a young witch when we were delivering letters. It was revealed that her living conditions are less then great, and you seem to put children at ease." Molly looked sad. She couldn't imagine that happening to any of her kids if something were to happen to Arthur or herself. With a quick nod, she grabbed onto Dumbledore's arm and apporated away. They arrived in front of a pastel house. It looked innocent enough. A small sign attached to the house read King's Home for Girls. Hesitantly, Mrs. Weasley walked up to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later, a smallish girl opened it. she had light brown, green-grey eyes, and was about four seven. She couldn't be any older than ten. Maybe not even that. she was wearing faded jeans, a black and white striped sweater, and black shoes with little skulls on them. tied around her head like a bandana was a black scarf. Her hair was done in two messy braids and she had a little girl clutching her hand. The little girl had wavy black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and was wearing an oversized brown jacket.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Suddenly a woman appeared around the corner and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Her head shot down and she flinched; eyes full of fear.

"Sofi! What did I tell you about opening the door? Run along!" the woman, probably Mrs. King barked. Sofi fled with the small girl in tow and Mrs. King rounded on them.

"How may I help you?" she asked sweetly. Molly was shocked. This woman was defiantly two-faced.

"We are looking for a girl by the name of Grace Farley." Said Dumbledore. Mrs. King frowned.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one here by that name. good day." She tried to close the door, but Dumbledore stuck his foot in.

"A jane doe perhaps? We though she was here. Either way, we'd like to adopt a child." If the muggle wouldn't take them to the right jane doe like she did last time, then they would insist upon seeing every child. Grudgingly, she let them in. the basement was freezing. It got rather cold, but today was especially cold. It was in the negative's (not Celsius) and anybody would freeze from being outside for too long. Mrs. King seemed to notice their discomfort, and quickly smiled. Maybe it was supposed to seem nice, but to Dumbledore it looked much like a jackal bearing it's pointed teeth as it leered at it's prey.

"We're having a bit of an issue with the heating system. I hope it'll be fixed soon. Come upstairs." She gestured up some winding stairs.

"Uh…I have to use the loo. If you'll excuse me, I'll be up in a moment." Mrs. Weasley said softly. Dumbledore followed the woman up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had no intention however of going to the loo. She listened to the footsteps going up the stairs and peaked up. So they stopped on the third floor. Why was there a door separating the third floor and the rest of the house?

"Who goes there?" shouted a young voice from behind her. Mrs. Weasley turned in surprise to see a young redhead girl. She was wearing blue and white pajamas that looked like they belonged to a boy. Her hair was done in many mini pigtails.

"Eeep!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley bent down to the child's level.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise. What's going on?" the girl drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't very much.

"I'm warden. You're my new prisoner!" she announced. There were a few chuckles from the other room. clearly the older kids were humoring the little girl.

"What your name?" the small girl whispered. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Molly Weasley. You?" she whispered back.

"Brooke Peyton." The rounded the corner and five girls came into view. The eldest had shocking green eyes and long black hair. The world seemed to be mocking her, for the girl was wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck sweater with a lion reminiscent to the Gryffindor lion. The only thing missing was the round glasses. Sitting next to her was a girl with dark skin and hair pulled into a cornrow bun. She was wearing a purple jacket and jeans; her arm slung around the shoulders of a blonde girl wearing a flowy white shirt and grey jeans. Another blonde, with hair even lighter than the previous girl, was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch the others occupied. She was wearing jeans, a purple tee shirt, and a green jacket. The final girl was sitting on a table with her back to the door; facing the other girls. Her hair was hidden by the hood of a red hoodie. The first four girls froze upon seeing Mrs. Weasley. The one on the table turned around to see what the others were staring at. The purple shirted girl rushed forward. She looked a few years younger than Ginny. She grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her away from Mrs. Weasley.

"Rosalinda!" the girl whined. "Whadda do that for? I'm the warden, remember?" a glare from the Alexandra look a like silenced the redhead quickly.

"I'm Leona. Leona Stone. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I must know. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"That's not rude at all. I'm here looking for a girl. Or rather, my companion is. He just invited me along because I have many children of my own, and like to think that I'm rather good with them. can I join your game." The girl on the table snorted and jumped off.

"I don't think you really want to." She stated, crossing her arms. She seemed about Ginny's age, so fifteen. The other girls looked scared.

"May!" the girl with the dark skin scolded. "I'm Margret. I think what May means, is that it isn't some nice little game. We're playing warden. Basically, this is our jail cell, and the warden throws wooden blocks at us. Nothing doesn't count. She can hit everything but our eyes, nose, and mouth. We try to escape by tackling her to the ground and putting a blanket over her. Usually the warden is older, but Brooke really wanted to." Margret explained. Mrs. Weasley nodded unsurely. Her kids weren't usually so…physical. At least not this early.

"I have to get back upstairs. Albus will be wondering where I've gone off to." She quickly made her leave. Time to investigate the second floor. She slowly climbed the creaking stairs. At the top was a room with a coffee table, a loveseat, and a chair. On one side of the room was a door. On the other side was three. Turning to the single door on the right, she flung it open to find a room with six cots. Three had girls on them. one had brown eyes and red-orange hair, one had black hair and almond shaped eyes, and the third was another blonde. All had scars. The redhead had a scar running the length of her chin, the Asian girl had a scar running from between her eyes down her nose and across her cheek, and the blonde had one starting at the peak of her hair narrowly missing her eye and hooping back up.

"Who are you?" asked the redhead in a rather rude voice. She appeared to be the oldest. The blonde, whose cot was next the older redhead, slapped her arm.

"Don't mind Violet. My name is Quinn. The rude redhead next to me is Violet, and the Asian girl attempting to hide in the corner is Betty whom we all call JB. Don't ask. Oddly enough, I'm the youngest in this room, yet way more mature than those two." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"You sound like my daughter Ginny. She's probably about your age. She's fifteen." Quinn smiled.

"I'm fourteen. JB's fifteen, and V's seventeen."

"So Violet's the same age as my twins. Same hair color too."

"So, are you thinking about adopting?" this came from BJ. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"No, I already have too many children. A came here with a man seeking out a child. We don't know exactly what she looks like, but we think she most likely had dirty blonde hair and either blue or green eyes. she would be eleven. Do you know of any girl like this?" the girls exchanged uneasy looks.

"Yeah. April. She's eleven, green eyes, dirty blonde hair. I'll get her." Violet finally said. She crossed the room, subconsciously tugging at the sleeves of her plaid shirt. She slipped down the stairs and returned with the blonde girl wearing the flowy shirt from downstairs. She looked like her parents so much that it was frightening. Mrs. Weasley didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. Maybe it was because she was focusing on the black haired girl-Leona.

"Grace." Mrs. Weasley breathed. April, or rater Grace, flinched. BJ raised an eyebrow.

"So that's your real name."

"Yeah…" she would have a lot of explaining to do.

 **AN: hey hi! So no, school didn't just start. At least not for me anyway. It started two weeks ago. I know, how horrid. It took me that long to write this. Ugg. So…school's been horrible. My L.A teacher took points off of my creative writing assignment because she didn't like that I made the dad in it neglectful. Also here's an example of a sentence she marked points off for.**

 **"Sorry about my Grandma. She's a bit...senile."**

 **So she took points off, claiming that the ellipses (three dots) didn't belong. She really gets on my nerves, but what can you do? she actually crossed out part of another girl's story because she didn't like the plot. On a CREATIVE WRITING ASSIGNMENT! Sorry for the caps, but I mean, come on! It is creative writing. She shouldn't dictate the plot. Again, whatever. So I've decided to set up a vote on which fanfic I should update next. So leave a review or PM me about which one you want to see updated. Obviously, whichever gets the most will be updated. Then the second most updated after that. then the third. And so on. So please vote by ten a.m. this Saturday. I really don't know which one you guys want updated so please vote!**


	6. Voldemort's magic has strange affects

April looked down as she finished explaining her story; careful to leave out anything magical, though she glanced at Mrs. Weasley whenever she left out something of this nature. JB's eyes were wide while Quinn looked sad and V impassive. April held her breath and waited for their reactions. Well really, Mrs. Weasley's. the other girls knew better than to comment or judge on anyone's past. Eventually she looked up. Violet grimaced.

"Tough luck mate. Sorry about your past." April shrugged. She didn't like talking about it, but then again who would. From below they heard a sudden commotion.

"Violet! We need you!" looking worried, Violet headed downstairs with three girls in tow and one adult in tow. When they arrived downstairs April couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing. It was physically impossible. She had never heard of magic acting like this before. It simply was not possible. Leona was floating and her eyes were glowing! Wait no, they weren't glowing. But what was really happening was stranger. They were memories. All eyes before April could tell what was happening in a single one. Just that they involved redhead people and maybe a brunette here and there. There was a hissing noise like thousands of snakes and wind was whipping their hair and clothes. Leona had tears streaming out of her eyes…that suddenly changed directions and flowed upwards like steam. Margret was crouching down looking up at Leona with fear filled eyes. violet looked a mixture of horrified and terrified. May was doing her best to shield Brooke from her sister turned demon. Rosalinda stood stock still, white as a sheet in the corner unable to tear her eyes away. Much like a car wreck. An unearthly scream was ripped from Leona's lips. Surely someone would have heard this? April didn't know what to do. it could be a huge mess if Mrs. King were to run down here. Muggles weren't to know of magic. Not sure what else to do, April stepped forward and reached out a hand to touch Leona's arm. It was boiling hot, but she forced herself to keep her hand there. She let her emotions flow out. her concern, fear, and worry. Her hope and excitement. Her exhaustion and pain. All of it. warmth flowed to her finger tips. April stepped away. With bated breath, she watched to see if anything happened. Slowly, the wind in hissing ceased away until the only trace was the cowering girls. Leona slowly came down until she was about two inches or so from the floor. The flashing memories stopped and Leona's eyes closed before she fell to the ground in a heap.

Dontchajustlovedramaticshopethismadesensetoyallimsotiredbuticantgotosleppwowitsreallyhardtomaemyselftypewithoutputtingspacesinbetweenwordsandmandoihatethesongfivelittleducksandbabybumnursureyryhmesingeneralihadtoheartheminacontinueslooptodaywhilebabysitting0

Leona felt funny. Like she was trapped. She could hear jumbled voices but couldn't decipher words, just the speech patterns that made to a frenzied hum, much like swarming bees. Everything hurt. But…the sense of emptiness she had felt sense waking up at saving grace clinic was lessened. Not gone, but not quite as overpowering. Memories and people swam in vision each tumbling around in a nonsense order.

Leona was walking with the Ron Weasley and Hermione. Yes, they were her friends. She stayed with the Weasleys over the summer holidays for a few weeks. There were colorful shops and many people-wizards and witches-bustling about. Many stopped to talk and greet each other. Leona marveled at their friendliness. They took a left turn and entered a book shop.

"Oh there you are. You got here just in time. He'll be out in a minute." Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly. Suddenly a blonde man in blue robes, how odd that wizards wore robes in public, an arrogantly annoying smile adorning his face. A cranky looking reporter with a strange camera pushed Ron.

"Budge over!" he snarled. "This here is for the daily prophet."

"Big deal." Ron huffed as he rubbed his foot. The man…Lockhart was his name looked up and brightened upon seeing Leona.

"It can't be Alexandra Potter?" he asked in a loud voice. Leona was pulled forward and had her hand shook. Lockhart clamped her to his side, seemingly oblivious to the look of upmost discomfort on her face. That scene faded and was replaced by one at her relatives house. The Denver's? The Darcy's? The Dursleys! Her uncle looked livid, his face a rather nasty color.

"Go-cupboard-stay-no meals!" after this he collapsed in a chair. Her aunt ran off to get in him something to drink

The memory faded and the humming turned into a dull roar before forming words.

"Lee, c'mon lee you can do it. just open your eyes. please lee you can do it. for us." This seemed rather cruel. The darkness was so inviting and her eyes felt so heavy. Suddenly she felt something on her arm. Something wet. A moment later, she identified it. tears. No one here ever cried. With that in mind, Leona ripped her eyes open. A redhead was over her crying, but it wasn't Violet or Brooke. It was Mrs. Weasley. Leona jerked away. There was a gasp, and suddenly she was hugged tighter than she could ever remember being hugged. Margret released her with a smile but her eyes were full of confusion.

"Oh Leona dear, you had us so worried. I'm sorry for crying but you just remind me so much of a girl who died a few years ago, A-

"Alexandra Potter." Leona finished to the room's astonishment. Mrs. Weasley looked faint.

"Al-Albus!" she called. "You may want to get down here. Now." There was the sound of feet and Dumbledore arrived along with-to the girls dismay- Mr. King, Mrs. King, Monica, and Cc. for her part, Cc looked kinda uncomfortable and out of place in her cookie monster tee shirt compared to Monica's fitted pink shirt and Mrs. king's Christopher banks and Mr. king's joseph a banks clothes.

"Girls! Are you causing trouble? Lilliana! What are you doing on the floor? Get up you lousy disgrace!" Mr. king sneered. Leona got up, ignoring the stabbing pains that shot up through her body at this, and muttered "It's Leona. Well Alexandra actually." They didn't hear, but Dumbledore did. One silvery eyebrow shot up and he sent Mrs. Weasley a glance. By the look on her face he knew that she had caught it too. Esha, who was clinging to her shoulders, shot Leona a questioning look, but said nothing.

"They weren't causing trouble. I've just decided which two girls I want us to adopt. Gr-April and Leona."


	7. poll

p class="MsoNormal"Poll time again! I love all of my fanfictions, but I really want to know which one you guys like. So once again, I'm having a poll. Same routine as last time. PM, Poll, or Review. The deadline is Friday, November 24supth/sup. Black Friday. The time is 3:00pm. After that your votes don't really matter. So get out there and vote! Happy turkey day for all you people who celebrate it. if you don't….happy Thursday!/p 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not abandoning my stories, any of them, but I won't be updating for a bit. At least a week and a half. I meant to update two stories this weekend, but my dad s laptop crashed and nobody knows what's wrong. I had a document for a story that was 46 pages long. It has disappeared. Until his laptop is fixed, I'm stuck. I am currently typing this on my phone. So yeah. Sorry for any mistakes


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing?" hissed Margret. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly.

"Ale-Leona you know why we cannot do that."

"Would it help if I told you they were babies? I mean come on! It's not like they'd be able to tell anyone where I'd be living. Sense you know, I'll probably be staying with the Weasley or at school for a while. And I've been forced to secrecy about the locations I'm sure they would be as well." (AN: what she means by this is that she is not the secret keeper, so she physically can't give away the address. She was trying to make it seem a unmagical as possible. For this story the burrow did have a secret keeper. It no longer does, but Alexandra doesn't know that.) what? forced to silence? What kind of people was Leona agreeing to go home with?

"Actually you'd be staying with Sirius, as he's your legal guardian." Her guardian? Margret wrapped her arms protectively around Leona's shoulders as BJ gasped. Everyone knew Lee's story of how her guardians tried to kill her. Leona was in a haze like state herself.

"No!" she gasped. Mrs. Wesley smiled warmly.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Your really serious?"

"Yep."

"That's amazing!" okay, what was going on?

"Can you keep it down Leona? I'm trying to rest up here!" a voice yelled from up stairs. Leona rolled her eyes.

"Your fine! We're not even being that loud! Anyway, why don't you join us?" Leona shouted back. A groan was heard from upstairs, before Haley shuffled in to view. Her eye still looked horrible and she had a huge bruise on her leg. What stuck out the most was the freshly dried blood on her arm and the hand print mark on her face. Clearly someone, either Mr. king or Mrs. King, took out their anger minutes before Mrs. Weasley and the old man arrived. Haley squeaked when she saw the guests.

Leona! You didn't tell me that people were here!" she exclaimed trying to hide her eye and cheek. Leona chuckled humorlessly.

"That's cuz I wanted them to see." She replied with a feral grin. "Come on down. The only one who bites is my godfather, but luckily he's not here."

For some reason, I don't think this posted with the others. Neither did ixap or kidnapped. I will look into that. BUt here is the late present


End file.
